Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2016
07:03 Level 1310 I wonder if there were 4 colors and 24 moves instead. And bottom row contained 5-layer icings, what difficulty? 07:04 VH, but I wasted many times to complete it. 07:04 VH is enough. 07:04 I think so. I say VH for 1310. 07:04 But level 1309 is harder. 07:05 Agree. 07:06 And I say Butter Rum Reef and Hoax Hallow are somewhat hard 07:06 Instead of hard. 07:07 And Honey Hut is VH for web and VH-IH for mobile since level 1320 is not nerfed. 07:07 And VH-IH for Candies Cliffs. 07:07 *Candied 07:08 No, Candy Cliffs really IH. 07:09 But I will said Honey Hut is boring than Brulee Bay and Candy Cliffs. 07:09 I say all three are boring. 07:09 And Candied Cliffs is easier than Brulee Bay IMO. 07:10 Brulee Bay is really interesting. 07:10 I hate that episode. 07:10 Candy Cliffs many small board levels. 07:10 And Syrupy Circus is IH, I say Festive Forest is also IH. 07:10 o.o all IH? 07:11 Level 1394 is interesting, but so difficult. 07:11 I found both are as hard as each other. 07:11 But Mt. Chocolympus is really problematic and insane. 07:12 Too many hard levels. 07:12 That seems boring. 07:12 I don't know why people say 1394 is IH-Hell. 07:13 I also say. It's harder than you thought. 07:13 To survive all 24 moves with only hot bombs. 07:14 Moreover, that board shape is hard to create special candies to repel them. 07:14 So I also say it is insane. 08:14 Hi guys 10:22 Anyone there? 10:23 Yes 10:23 Hows your ccjs 10:23 Im here if incase a FFFRRRTTT sock comes 10:24 Jelly saga lags pretty bad on this computer :/ 10:27 Where's our so called watchdog? 10:27 Level? 10:27 Oh there he is 10:29 Note to self: never insult the customer 10:33 Test 10:33 boing 10:34 Spzzah 11:31 Private message Mossy 11:36 Glitch 11:36 Why Roseturnip has jooned the candy kingdom written in another pm 11:36 Not main 11:37 I found the attempts meter in SDS rose 11:37 Huh? 11:37 in Mossy's PM? 11:37 Yes 11:38 I found the star scores for 768, 769 and 770 first mobike versions 11:38 Used APK File 11:38 I'll be here for just a while 11:38 Ill go now 11:38 Have assigments to do 11:39 Im only here to PM Mossy and to add star scores for 768, 769 and 770 star scores 12:09 Mossy is here? 12:12 Holy crap 12:12 "After the 7th day" reminds me of 5 nights at Freddy's 12:53 Hi. Dead chat. 01:21 Nobody here? 01:35 It's monday~ 01:36 On Mondays, people are on work 01:37 Hey even i have work on vacation, although it sounds more logic that I haven't been on work for one whole year 10:29 hey 10:29 Just to remind, keep an eye on new users list 10:29 We have launched new plan to avoid bew sockpuppets to come here 10:30 We can't right now do anything for those, who have been here long time 10:30 Or they are instantly created 10:39 Hi 10:54 This chat depresses me.... 11:22 Asew? 11:24 Here is rush hour now, and many active users are between UTC +7 to +9 11:39 Apparently not... 11:47 Hi Edwin. Can you rate all levels from Gardening Gloves if you want? 11:48 And level 102 of super saga nerfed edition 8 11:49 Dead chat? 11:49 why am i still here 11:49 been online for 2 days 11:49 You're in CCS chat now 11:49 And having chat with other users including MarTsok 2016 06 27